character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ho-Oh (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Ho-Oh= |-|Shiny Ho-Oh= Summary Ho-Oh (Japanese: ホウオウ Houou) is a dual-type Fire/Flying Legendary Pokémon. Ho-Oh lived in the Tin Tower in ancient times. When a war broke out, burning both the Tin Tower and the Brass Tower down, it created Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, and all four disappeared. Later, a new Tin Tower was erected, but Ho-Oh since then has never come back for sure. A sacred flame from Ho-Oh burns in the Dragon's Den; it was obtained during the same war. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Ho-Oh Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: At least thousands of years old. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Pokémon, Rainbow Pokémon, Guardian of the Skies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Wind, Rock), Psychic abilities (Telepathy, Telekinesis), possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resurrection, Immunity to burns and Ground Type moves, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Self-Healing, Resistance to Fighting, Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, and Fairy Type moves, Homing Attack. Attack Potency: Country level via power-scaling from its counterpart Lugia. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ via scaling from Lugia and the Beast Trio Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Sacred Ash (Revives a fainted Pokémon once) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Ho-Oh is vulnerable against Water and Electric Type attacks and is especially vulnerable to Rock Type moves. Becomes weak to Ground Type moves if forcibly grounded. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Ho-Oh makes the opponent expend twice as much energy, tiring them out twice as quickly. * Regenerator: Ho-Oh restores 33.3% of its health when away from combat for an extended period. * Sacred Fire: Ho-Oh's signature move. Ho-Oh fires off a beautiful mystical flame that has a high chance of causing a burn. Should Ho-Oh be frozen it will be able to thaw out. * Whirlwind: Ho-Oh flaps its wings creating a whirlwind to blow the opponent away. * Weather Ball: Ho-Oh gathers a ball of energy that is influenced by the weather. Its Type changes depending on the weather. The weather also doubles its power. * Gust: Ho-Oh creates a damaging gust of wind. * Brave Bird: Ho-Oh covers its body in a blue flame-like energy and charges at the opponent with extreme force. This causes recoil damage to Ho-Oh as well. * Extrasensory: Ho-Oh attacks with a telekinetic force that has a chance of causing the opponent to flinch. Its power doubles if the opponent has made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Sunny Day: Ho-Oh clears the skies making it bright and sunny. The increased temperatures powers up Fire Type moves and weakens Water Type moves. It also allows Solar Beam to be charged up more quickly and decreases the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. * Fire Blast: Ho-Oh fires off a powerful star-shaped blast of fire that can cause burns. * Punishment: Ho-Oh hits the opponent with a dark attack that increases in power the more the opponent boosts their stats. * Ancient Power: Ho-Oh manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of Ho-Oh's stats. * Safeguard: Ho-Oh creates a barrier around itself and its allies that protects against status conditions. * Recover: Ho-Oh heals any injuries it has received by up to half of its maximum health. * Future Sight: Ho-Oh prepares a psychic blast that hits the opponent later on in the fight. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect. * Natural Gift: Ho-Oh attacks by drawing power from its held berry. Its Type and power are dependent upon the berry in question. This also consumes the berry. * Calm Mind: Ho-Oh calms its mind boosting its special attack and special defense. * Sky Attack: Ho-Oh covers itself with energy and then charges at the opponent. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage as well as a chance to make the opponent flinch. * Swift: Ho-Oh fires off a series of nearly undodgable homing stars at the opponent. Gallery maxresdefaultn.jpg tumblr_oeqt86y2uj1r8sc3ro1_540.gif Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6